A Hitman's Kindness
by AtEquilibrium
Summary: Reborn's latest mission takes a wild turn as he saves the very child he was supposed to kill. As he learns more about the child's past, Reborn finds out that he is entangled in matters far larger than it seemed - and also, the reason why he's being hunted down by the whole Italian Mafia.


Reborn cursed, chiding himself for not checking the descriptions properly before accepting the hit. It felt kind-of sketchy from the start; but he had been offered a large sum and he had received the full amount as soon as he agreed to it. Plus the victim supposedly wasn't connected to any big-shot, so he saw no reason to elaborate further. Secrecy was the key in the underworld after all – "ask no questions, get asked none".

But he really didn't expect this. They asked him to kill a _kid_? Of all things?

Yes, Reborn was the best hitman in the world. But he too had morals – despite how hypocritical it sounded - and he did not kill children without very good reasons to do so. Money certainly wasn't good enough – he had more than enough of it.

As he watched the child within the shadows, he felt even bewildered. It was a young boy around the age of ten. He could be older, but his starving, malnourished stature disguised it. The head full of brunet hair seemed too big for his body. He seemed weak, dirty and tired.

Reborn wasn't even given any name. Just a general description – Asian, brunet hair, brown eyes, pale and short – and that he'd be found here.

Reborn observed him from a safe distance, hidden away behind a large tree. The boy stopped walking and settled against a vandalised wall of an alley, with smelly dumpsters lining throughout. He didn't seem to mind the scent – probably used to it – and sighed exhaustedly. Then suddenly, with startling accuracy, stared in the exact direction Reborn was standing at, wrinkling his nose. Reborn took a step back, wondering if that was just a mere coincidence. He didn't stay there, however, and moved away just in case.

But there still lingered a question in his mind… What _would_ he do with the kid?

Reborn really didn't feel like doing the work this time. The child looked as if he was struggling to take a step forward. Killing him would be… cowardly.

He would have to return the money, or perhaps he could kill the bastard for trying to scam him like this. Reborn huffed. Leon poked its head from the crook of his neck, licking his face contentedly.

The hitman quickly descended down the stairs of the abandoned building stealthily, deciding to retire for the night.

* * *

Reborn adjusted his fedora, hesitating ever so slightly. What was he doing here, _again_? What had possessed him to visit this boy again, he didn't know. He just had this feeling… a deranged sort of curiosity that just dragged him out to meet this child. Reborn didn't let himself be ruled by his feelings.

He didn't have to go further, because the boy himself came forward from the alleyway. Moonlight partially illuminating his body from the front, he looked even more feverish up-close. Sunken eyes and dark bags, scarred neck and dirt and grime clinging to his frame from head to toe. He looked like he was already dead. Reborn had to scrunch his nose at the smell the boy had brought with him.

It was… disgusting.

But it wasn't exactly his choice to be gross, Reborn reminded himself.

But there was a strange look in his eyes. In stark contrast with the surroundings, they almost seemed to glow, and it wasn't really the eyes of a child, it was…

"You came here yesterday too, mister." The boy said in a soft, almost-whispery voice. Reborn was surprised but didn't let it show. "Are you going to kill me?" He asked, not with a quiver in his tone – but with weary curiosity.

The hitman raised an eyebrow. "How many people wanted to kill you, now?" He asked interestedly. The child held up a finger to his chin thoughtfully, and then shrugged.

"I… don't know. I lost count at twenty-two."

"And why do they want to kill you?" Reborn asked, watching the boy carefully. He looked relaxed in presence of Reborn – that was a huge anomaly in itself.

"You should know that if you are here to kill me." He pointed out.

"Maybe I'm not." Reborn replied with a shrug of his shoulder.

That made the child pause. "Then what…?"

"What's your name?"

"Tsuna. What's yours?"

"Reborn."

Tsuna nodded his head slightly. "Nice to meet you, um, Mr. Reborn." He said with a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. By now the hitman was thoroughly perplexed and interested in the boy. He was living in a dumpster but revealed better manners and politeness than other children his age. He wasn't homeless – he had to be thrown out.

"I'm sorry I smell," Tsuna continued embarrassedly. "I couldn't find a place to shower… because I was hiding."

"Well, they already found your location so it's stupid to stay in here any longer."

"Etto, I guess so."

They stood in silence for some time as Reborn thought to himself. Finally making up his mind and ignoring the alarms his brain was firing at him, he said to the boy, "Come with me."

Tsuna nodded, his lips forming a smile. "Okay!"

"You're not even asking where I'm taking you?" Reborn said, puzzled.

"I trust you." The boy said simply, still smiling.

But nobody trusted Reborn except Reborn himself. It was certainly a strange thing to hear. He huffed, pulling his fedora down and began to walk in the opposite direction. Tsuna followed him from a distance, his soft footsteps muffled by the night.

Reborn guided him through alleyways and shortcuts, their only witnesses being occasional street dogs. Finally they came to a halt in front of a dead end. The hitman glanced down at Tsuna, who looked back at him.

"Can you climb?" He asked the boy. Tsuna looked at the worn brick walls, with bits of holes in it to act like perches. He nodded.

"I-I think so."

Reborn sighed shortly, motioning the child to go first and followed him upwards. To be honest, Tsuna did it pretty smoothly, fumbling only once or twice, and even managed to land on his toes from the high descend.

"Good job," Reborn said with a smirk. "It's not entirely wrong you survived those assassination attempts."

"Assa… what?" Tsuna asked, blinking confusedly.

"You survived the people wanting to kill you." Reborn explained.

"Oh… y-yeah. I guess." He mumbled almost nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

After a while, the duo arrived in front of an abandoned building bordered by different ghettos. Reborn took out a small torchlight from his pocket, using its light to navigate through the dust and debris. Entering the building, he went to the very back, jumping over fallen furnitures and broken crates. Opening a rusty door which led to a small room filled with boxes. They were greeted by the smell of mold. The motion sent a flurry of dust everywhere, and a few roaches and bats fluttered out. Tsuna let out a small yelp and jumped out of the way, sneezing a few times. Reborn pushed a piece of floorboard away with his shoes, revealing a flight of stairs leading to the basement. He told the boy to go. Tsuna cautiously began to take steps down with Reborn following after he pulled the floorboard back in place.

When they came upon the last step, the hitman turned a few switches, lighting the basement and turning on the air conditioner. It revealed a nicely decorated, modest apartment, complete with living room, baths, kitchen and other commodities which Tsuna didn't see at first glance.

"Whoa…" He said in awe. "This – this is like a hideout!"

Reborn huffed, taking off his hat and coat and leaving them by the hanger by the entryway. He took off his shoes and slipped on a pair of slippers, digging out a pair for Tsuna as well. It looked large and cartoonish on the boy's little, bony feet.

"Let's get you cleaned up first." Reborn said shortly. Tsuna nodded, walking behind him without protesting.

Reborn, after showing Tsuna how the bathroom worked and ensuring the child would _not_ wreck havoc upon his pristine shower, settled on the couch in living room. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he listened to the sound of running water in the background. He wondered if he was finally going mad. He decided to not think of the situation too much, because then he might just throw the boy out of his house.

Soon enough, Tsuna emerged from the bathroom, now fully cleaned. He was lent the smallest articles of clothing Reborn had owned – a pair of basketball shorts that fully covered his legs, and a t-shirt that was too oversized and went down to his thighs. Now that he was free from dirt and filth, he actually didn't look homeless anymore.

"Sit down." Reborn said, motioning to the seat beside him. Tsuna shyly came over and scooted to the far end of the couch, playing with his fingers. "I have a few questions for you, Tsuna."

"Okay." He said without looking.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm… from Japan." The boy replied quietly.

"Your Italian is quite good." Reborn commented. "How did you end up here? And how long have you been living here?"

Tsuna clearly hesitated in his answers. He just shook his head and lowered his head. "I came here with… my um, father." He said. Reborn noted that the boy showed clear resentment towards the word 'father'. "I-I don't really know for how long… a few years maybe…"

"Where is he?"

Tsuna shrugged softly, his body arching away from Reborn and digging into the fabric of the couch. He curled onto himself like a protective mechanism.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He left me…"

"And why?"

"I… don't really know." Tsuna admitted honestly.

"How old are you then?"

"F-fourteen."

"And about those attempts to kill you. Explain."

Tsuna smiled slightly. "I don't know about that either. I-I think it's related to a really weird thing I can do…" He said at last, scratching his cheek. Reborn remained silent, telling him to continue with a wave of his hand. "Y-you won't believe it."

"Well, try me." Reborn said, feeling a bit impatient.

"I… um, I can summon fire whenever I want." Tsuna mumbled almost incoherently, fully expecting Reborn to laugh in his face. "I-it doesn't burn me at all, but like it burns other stuff and um, all the other people were after it and they asked about it… a-and after they saw it they tried to kill me…"

That was all Reborn needed to know.

"Show me those flames." He said.

Tsuna suddenly looked afraid. "Y-you won't try to kill me, would you?"

The hitman sighed. "No." He said. "Just need to confirm something."

The boy complied fearfully. Closing his eyes, he held his palms in front of him. And a moment later, bright orange flames burst into existance on his hands. Warm, pulsating and comforting. Reborn felt his eyes widen. There was no doubt.

These were sky flames.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**


End file.
